


The Cookie Jar

by milkyuu



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Little Jack decides he wants cookies - and now! What he didn't count on was the cookie jar breaking and his daddy's punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains non-sexual ageplay, wetting, diapers, and spanking. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Here's some Little Jack and Daddy Mark for y'all! This was super fun to write! ∩(︶▽︶)∩

Jack never meant it. He didn’t mean to knock over the cookie jar. He never meant to get crumbs all over himself, and he for sure didn’t mean for Mark to come rushing in to catch him in the act. 

“Jack!” Mark yelled, rushing to the other’s side, carefully stepping over the shards of the broken jar. 

Forgotten cookies scattered around them, “what did you do?!”

Jack’s face scrunched up, tears leaking from his baby blues, “I-I-wanted the co-cookies.” he whimpered.

Mark ran a hand through his dark hair, sighing in frustration. “So you went behind my back and nearly got yourself hurt just for these?!” he asked, holding up a dirty cookie.

“B-but I didn’t mean to break it-”

“That doesn’t change the fact that you did, Jack. That doesn’t change the fact that you broke my rules too.”

His green bangs fell in front of his teary eyes, whimpers and sobs escaping from his mouth. Jack continued to cry as Mark helped him up, huffing under his breath about how Jack could’ve really hurt himself, how Jack could’ve slice his hands open.

“Sit here while I clean this up, I’ll deal with you and your punishment after.” Mark said firmly, Jack reaching for his hand.

“No! Please, Daddy! I’ll be good, I swear! I won’t ever break the rules ever again! Promise-”

“No, Jack! Do you know how badly you could’ve hurt yourself?! How badly the shards could’ve cut you?! I had those rules for a reason, and you knew it,” Mark yelled, his voice deeper than normal.

Jack whimpered, uncontrollably wetting his thick diaper in fear of Mark’s punishment. The warm urine causing his diaper to expand, enveloping his lower half in warmth. 

At least, for a while. 

Mark huffed, “just stay right here and wait for me to come back.” 

15 minutes passed, and Jack was scared. He’d never been punished before. He’d never been in time out, never been yelled at, never even spanked. The thought of being spanked made him whimper in fearful anticipation, to the point he could imagine the stinging pain shooting through him.

Jack was ripped from his thoughts by Mark re-entering the room, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He stopped to cross his arms, staring down Jack.

“Tell Daddy why you’re being punished.” He commanded, his voice confident. 

Jack whimpered, feeling so much smaller compared to Mark - along with the fact he was the one in a pastel green and white onesie and wet diaper - who could blame him? 

“I was bad and broke the rules…” Jack trailed off, his voice much softer.

“What rule was that?”

“To get snacks myself and go into the kitchen without Daddy…”

Mark nodded his head before sitting down on the edge of the bed, “Okay. Now you understand I’m not doing this for nothing, come tummy down on my lap.”

Full of hesitation, Jack slowly crawled over to Mark’s lap. He tried to find a comfortable position, then again was there one for when you’re about to spanked? Jack doubted it, bracing himself.

“Let’s go for 10, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Mark counted down from three, Jack’s stomach flipping as he reached one.

The smacks against his diaper and onesie echoed through the room, bitng his bottom lip as Mark landed smack after smack on his wet diapered bottom. Tears welled in his eyes as Mark landed a particular hard spank on his thigh. With a firm hand and strong arm muscles, Jack began to regret his lone trip to the kitchen earlier. 

“9,”, Mark counted, landing a harder spank on Jack’s reddening thigh, the pale skin turning a rosy red from his punishment. “And 10,” he counted, one last smack to the (obviously) wet diaper.

Jack jumped up to hug Mark, his arms wrapping loosely above Mark’s shoulders. “I-I’m sorry! I won’t ever be bad! I’ll be a good baby for Daddy! No more rule breaking, promise! Cross my heart!” Jack sobbed, his tears falling down his onesie to stain Mark’s shirt.

Mark hugged back Jack, his hand running through the other’s bright hair, “Sssh, I know you won’t. I know you learned your lesson, bud. You do understand Daddy still love you, right?”

Jack pulled back to nod, “I still love you too, Daddy. I’m sorry…”

Suddenly freezing, Jack felt a wet trickle of pee run down the leg openings of his diaper down his pale leg. 

Mark looked down before chuckling, “c’mon bud, let Daddy get you out of that wet diaper and into a nice clean one. Then after we can cuddle, doesn’t that sound fun?”

Jack smiled for the first time since he was in caught, giggling as Mark helped him up, kissing the top of his head. He felt loved and safe once more.


End file.
